Made for the Sun, Chosen for the Moon
by Silverwings208
Summary: Fate and Destiny are set in motion long ago by the choice of a devastated young man in an ally.


Made for the Sun, Chosen for the Moon

Chapter 1 Made for the Sun

Prologue 1880 London

William Pratt was known throughout his social circle as William the Bloody Awful Poet. He was mocked and ridiculed daily but he was stronger than they gave him credit for. He had strength within him that he didn't know existed just waiting to be awoken. His mother was his entire world but he still dreamed of a life with someone beautiful that loved him in return.

His mother was sick at home with the doctor but she had insisted that he go to this party and finally admit his feelings for the lady Cecily Underwood. She came from an upper-class family and was very wealthy, and he loved her.

William looked around the room and found that Cecily was sitting on a sofa. She was away from the main party with a contemplative look on her face looking out the window. He slowly approached her and figured this was a good a time as any to confess his feelings once and for all.

"Cecily?"

She turns and sighs when she sees him.

"Oh. Leave me alone." She said exasperated

William gestured to the gentlemen that had just humiliated him in front of the entire party.

"Oh, they're vulgarians. They're not like you and I."

"You and I? William, I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?"

William is nervous but he understands that he needs to be honest to the woman he loves so he nods.

"Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?"

"They're about how I feel." William suddenly gains some confidence. It seems that Cecily was interested in his poetry it was almost too much to hope for. He wondered if she enjoyed them.

"Yes, but are they about me?"

"Every syllable." William declared with such confidence that he wasn't sure were it came from.

"Oh, God!"

_No! NO! He had to make her understand he would do anything for love that's just who he was. His heart was hears and he didn't know what to do if she didn't accept it._

"Oh, I know... it's sudden and. please, if they're no good, they're only words but... the feeling behind them... I love you, Cecily."

"Please stop!

"I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-" William pleaded. He had a good heart why couldn't she see that. Everything he does is for her.

"I do see you. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William. You're beneath me."

With that she stood and walked off, leaving William devastated and alone. In that moment William had never known this kind of sadness to have his love thrown in his face life he was nothing. He didn't understand why he was so unlovable. Why was it that he could never find a woman who could see his heart take care of it and never let go? William promised himself that if he ever found someone who could love him for who he was he would hold on and never let them go for all eternity

Darla, Angelus, and Drusilla had been in London for a couple days now and were walking down the street when someone ran in to them on his way to an ally

William staggered down the street in tears, ripping up his poems as he goes. He bumps into a passerby and drops the pages.

"Watch where you're going!"

He gathers up the torn sheets and makes his way toward a nearby alleyway.

"What a looser never know "

Behind him Drusilla turns around and then looks in to the night sky

"Pixies what are you whispering to me? Will this be my dark prince? What do you want me to do? I have to make him for the sunshine but he will be mine until then."

"Dru what are you talking about?"

"Sorry Daddy I must go. Things I must do. It is destiny."

"Ohh just leave her she will come back she always does." Exasperated Darla who never understood why her chide made Drusilla.

She walked off leaving Angelus and Darla alone to follow the moon. Muttering the whole time. "The moon must be made for the sun but until then he will be mine. My dark knight."

William is sitting on a bale of hay and finishing the job of destroying his poetry. He looks up at the sound of a woman's voice to find Drusilla standing serenely in the dark alley with him.

"And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?"

"Nothing. I wish to be alone."

"Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory. That and the glowing sun dancing all around your head."

Spike backs away from her, nervous. If the people from the

That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you.

Drusilla smile at him

"Don't need a purse."

Then she comes closer to him and caresses his heart "Your wealth lies here" and then draws one finger down the side of his face "and here.

In the spirit and the imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."

Spike is stunned riveted by her insight into his character. In three sentences she had summed up who he was it was as if she was seeing in to his very soul and she loved him for it

"Oh, yes! I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me."

Drusilla opens the collar of his shirt.

"I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening like the sun. Something... effulgent. The sunshine. Waiting, waiting, waiting till its time to be chosen"

William was confused she talked in riddles but so did he sometimes with his poetry. He was beside himself. This woman was someone who understood his heart and his dreams. Could she be the one he had been looking for his whole life? There had to be a reason no one had loved him except his mother. His dear old mother what would she think about this enchanting woman. He had finally someone who understood him.

"Effulgent." He whispered to himself.

"Do you want it? Do you want the Sunshine to be chosen? The pixies have whispered to me. Do you want what you have always wanted?"

William had never wanted anything more.

"Oh, yes! God, yes."

Drusilla still hearing the little voices in her head. _He will be yours until its time for the sunshine to be chosen for the moon. Look after him until then look after his sensitive heart the spark still shines within him hidden until its time, influencing from the shadows._ She looks down for a moment as her face changes and her fangs descend. Spike reacts, more confused than afraid. She pulls back his shirt collar and buries her fangs in his neck. Spike cries out in pain but his cries quickly turn to moans of pleasure as Drusilla ends his human existence.

And so began the Moon's life as a Vampire waiting waiting waiting for the Sunshine to be chosen.


End file.
